Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a method for adjusting a keyboard output signal, in particular to a method for adjusting a keyboard output signal according to a foreground application.
Related Art
As the computing speed of computers increases, users can execute more applications at the same time. In order to switch or operate smoothly between multiple applications, it is more convenient to use the keyboard to switch or operate the applications than by using the mouse to select the icons on the screen. Generally, the keyboard includes a typing key area, a specific function area, a numeric keypad, and an editing keypad; wherein the function keys (Function Key, F1 key to F12 key) located in the specific function area have provided the functions which printed on the key cap, such as renaming, searching, rearranging, etc.
However, since the number of existing function keys on the keyboard is limited, and a single key can only perform a single function, the user often has to continuously use a plurality of function keys to complete a series of operations in practical applications. As the number of applications that users perform at the same time, such as office software, illustrating software, web browsers, games, etc.; the limited number of function keys limits the new features that can be added, which in turn leads users to spend extra time to make trade-offs on settings, such as considering quick-action items to be set to individual function keys. Once a new application is installed, the user may have to migrate to the application and be forced to modify the previously set script file. Repeating the button setting and reloading one of the multiple script files that have been set up undoubtedly bring a lot of inconvenience and trouble to the user.